Numerous portable radio communications receivers are currently available which include means for the presentation of information, such as voice messages, phone numbers or other information. One such portable radio communications receiver having either a display for the presentation of information received over a radio communications channel, or audio circuits for the presentation of received voice messages, is the radio paging receiver. Radio paging receivers, or pagers as they are often called, utilize selective call signalling to direct messages to both individual pagers and groups of pagers. This is accomplished by transmitting uniquely coded tone or digital signals, called addresses, which are used to identify each individual pager, followed by the transmission of the message, either a voice message or encoded data message.
In the case of a pager receiving data messages, the pager to which the message is directed generally stores the message and responds with an audible alert indicating a message has been received. A display, which may be located on the top, the front, or the side of the pager, is used to present the message. Switches or pushbuttons are provided for controlling the operation of the pager by the user, as for example to reset the audible alert or to recall a stored message for review. Depending on the design of the pager and the display location, a pager is generally more suited to be worn on the belt or carried in the shirt pocket. Some pagers may be worn comfortably in either position, although access to the pager controls and viewing of the display will be compromised. Even when the pager is worn in the intended position, the display is often difficult to view without removing the pager and repositioning it to view the display.
Various proposals have been made to overcome the difficulties of viewing the display. One such proposal is that of the "pager-watch", wherein the receiver and display electronics are included in a compact wrist worn configuration. However, this approach, while it may solve the problem of viewing the display, creates several new problems. Foremost among these are problems relating to battery life and receiver sensitivity.
Currently available paging receivers require a substantial battery to power the receiver and decoder electronics in order to provide acceptable battery life. Battery saving circuits are generally employed to reduce the overall power drain of the receiver electronics. Newer technologies, such as microprocessors are being used to integrate a variety of functions, such as those associated with decoding and message presentation to further minimize power consumption. However, none of these methods has been able to impact the size of the battery sufficiently to reduce the size of the pager to the point where the pager may be more conveniently worn by the user and still maintain a battery life equivalent to a conventional pager.
Receiver sensitivities are often dictated by the design of the antenna especially where the size of the pager limits the size of the antenna which may be incorporated. Because of the limited space in which to provide an antenna, especially when located internally in the case of the "pager watch", it will be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the "pager watch" receiver sensitivity will be substantially less than that of a belt or shirt pocket pager.